El Bolero de Fuego
by GeckoMoriaShadowLord
Summary: SanZo AU Olde World Spain. The New World Beckons. Pirates and Arcabuceros. Treasure, sugar, and tobacco. Adventure and Romance.


This is for **The Wandering Swordsman** for winning **Second Place** in the **Yaoi Guild Contest**, with her amazing story, **"Lessons",** go check it out! This was originally supposed to be a one-shot for any pair the winner chose, BUT this ran out of my control and like any good author, I let it be and let it grow. I guess you won't see the end of your prize for a while, Wander. Forgive me~

**Note: **This chapter was brought to you with the help of the most admirable _**FuxeFuxe**_who helped me enormously in correcting all my history mistakes. She researched a _ton_ of material for me to read through about the time period in which this fic is set in. I never dreamed I would learn so much from starting this fic! So for all that is right, thank her; for all the mistakes, blame me. :)

~0~

_**Chapter One**_

La Orden del Rey

Ohhh, I knew a sky without a sun, and a man without land

A saint in prison, and a song, sad without an owner

And I knew-your black eyes

And now, I cannot live without them, I

I ask from the heavens, just one desire

That in your eyes, I am allowed to live

And I have traveled the world entire

And I come to tell you just one thing

I traveled from Bahrein all the way to Beirut

From the north to the South Pole

And I haven't found eyes like yours

Ohhh, yesterday I saw a passing woman  
underneath her camel  
a salt river, and a boat, abandoned in the desert  
-_"Ojos Asi", Shakira_

~0~

It had not been but three days before the first petals on the jacaranda trees had blossomed in celebration of the imminent arrival of Spring; that Zoro found himself, along with his other two companions, served with the royal summons to present themselves at the King's summer villa in _Sevilla_, by order of the most exalted, most merciful, King of Spain.

The king had needed to attend to a spot of business with the House of Indies at the bustling port of _Sevilla_ and had asked them to accompany him on his trip from his great capital of Valladolid. It had been a rather strange request, as the king had no need of such protection, especially as Sevilla was a fortified city, bustling with guards and soldiers. But they had come, just the same. It had been a while since they had been stationed here, living off the fat of the land.

Zoro had nodded his thanks to the pageboy who had delivered the scroll, tightly sealed with the burgundy blot of solid wax, and imprinted with the royal seal, and had broken open the letter as soon as he had seen the backside of the nosy pageboy. It was most likely an informative memorandum over the approach of the next jousting tournament. The King would want to pit him against the King of France's swordsmen for the sole purpose of watching the French King squirm as Zoro destroyed the other man.

But it was not an invitation. In fact, after reading it and rereading it a few more times, Zoro had no clear idea of exactly _what _it was about. The message was brief and formal. He was to please his majesty, the King of Spain with his appearance at half past seven; as his Excellency desired to impart to him an important matter of great significance.

Mysterious and slightly thrilling. It was a welcome change in the monotony that had comprised his life up to that point. The days were nice, that was undeniably true, but they were _too nice._ There was nothing much to be done in his extensive manor home except watch the geese frolic in the pond, polish the blades of his exotic katanas, and daydream of adventure and of love.

Positively tedious.

He wanted something more exciting, more breathtaking. Unlike his fellow soldiers, who were content to live on the fat of the city, Zoro had been secretly itching for some form of adventure. The Captain of the Royal Guard, though the type of man who turned heads both for his expertise in fighting and his rugged, handsome looks; preferred the soft arms of a woman to a jaunt with adventure. And the other vice-captain spent most of his time sleeping, eating, and partying.

But the King was anything but a boring man; his summons would be sure to throw his life into a whirling chaos. A _welcome _whirling chaos. Zoro's life, as well as those of his lax and easy living associates would henceforth no longer be the same.

Perhaps the King was planning to war on France? And he needed reliable, strong men to lead the charge? The Frenchmen were becoming awfully boorish lately. More so than usual.

When the time had come, that is, when the afternoon had been announced by the sun's departure behind the faraway mountain ranges, Zoro had set off on horseback, reigning his horse in and digging his heels into the beast's side, before galloping off. The heavy hooves of the great animal were a heady thunder in his ears.

At the Palace, Zoro threw the reins to a nearby servant and had stridden up the stone steps, feeling more alive than he had in weeks. He found his blond Captain leaning outside the royal antechamber, smoking a tailor-made cigarette.

"Good evening Captain Sanji." he had said, sweeping off his hat and bowing deeply. Sanji Ceja was a man to whom refinement and manners came as second nature, and Zoro often found himself polishing his courtesies whenever he was around the blond, the better to impress the man whom he admired most in this world. [*]

"Evening, Zoro. Do you have the slightest idea about what this is about?" Sanji asked forlornly, "His Majesty's message reached me in the middle of a celebration at _La Luna Dulce_." He offered Zoro one of cigars in his pocket, too distracted to remember that Zoro did not smoke. The Captain looked fondly at the light in his hands, "Believe me when I say, Zoro, that I would travel to the New World itself if only to bring back more of this divine leaf."[*]

Zoro nodded and took the vice casually, the burning in his lungs is a fine price to pay so that he can lean in, his forehead barely brushing against yellow hair, and so he can smell that smell of good wheat bread and paprika spices that is so distinctively Sanji. He blessed the fact that there was no one here to witness the scene, so intimate.

It lasts for a second, maybe less. Interrupted by nothing but the strike of flint against tinder and a whoosh of flame. And then Zoro drew back, slightly dizzy.

The smell of the citrus flowers for which the city was famous for, drifted pleasantly and aromatically on the air. And he was surprised that he had not noticed them more.

Oranges, lemons; citrus fragrances.

"I have no idea." Zoro finally has the presence of mind to answer. "I had the idea that it was going to be a military expedition of sorts."

"I thought so…" Sanji muttered, looking positively gloomy, "Just when life was so comfy and absolutely wonderful…"

"And Ace?" Zoro asked, casting around for something to say. Ace D. Portgas was the other vice captain beneath Sanji.

"The buffoon fell off his confounded horse!" Sanji exclaimed, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, "On the road here, he managed to fall asleep and fell off!"

"Ah, so you two were together?" Zoro asked, feeling slightly disappointed. It seemed that Sanji and Ace were ever together, partying and having fun, and he was never invited.

Sanji seemed to read some of this in his eyes, for he quickly said, "We would have invited you to join us Zoro, but we thought that it wasn't exactly your form of entertainment. Not that we wanted to purposefully exclude you, you understand."

"Of course." he said, mollified. It was hard to stay long mad at Sanji Ceja.

"Announcing Captain of the Royal Guard and his Vice Captain!" a servant, who had been standing just outside the doors, cried loudly, though Sanji and Zoro were the only two in the hallway, "Please enter."

"Well, let us see what this whole nonsense is about, shall we?" Sanji muttered.

The Captain straightened and fixed his clothes, taking off his hat and remembering to smash his cigarette into a nearby ashtray before he passed through the great double doors. Zoro followed suit, feeling a pang of regret as he crushed his cigar, barely smoked, next to Sanji's.

A strange feeling of excitement flooded him as he walked through the doors, hat in his hand. He wasn't sure why or what or wherefore, but Zoro could feel it in the very roots of his instincts as he passed through those doors. A force greater than love, darker than gravity, drawing him inexorably into the center of a maelstrom. A sweeping wind rushing to him from somewhere deep in the unknown future which would level everything in sight when it came.

~0~

The King of Spain cast a critical, if roughly affectionate eye over the two kneeling forms in front of him; their heads inclined in submissive respect to the stern and kindly king, whose flaming red hair was reminiscent of the great English Tudors of faraway England.

"Gentleman, what I propose is a great risk for the two of you." The king's eyes were grave, their austerity only emphasized by the three jagged scars which disfigured the right side of his otherwise handsome face.

"Yes your highness?" Sanji asked respectively.

"In five days time it is-oh, hello!" the king stopped suddenly and scratched at the small beard at the very tip of his chin, "Where the deuces has the other one gone?"

"Ah, please excuse him, your majesty." Sanji answered smoothly, "But as you recall, he suffers from narcolepsy, and thus fell asleep on the ride here. Unfortunately, this led to a rather tragic turn of events-as we were mounted on our steeds at the time; he knocked his head against a rock and passed from consciousness."

"Good God, Sanji! Did he die?" the King cried, looking mortified.

"No, your majesty. He merely lost his senses. Purely temporary." Sanji replied, and Zoro had nodded in agreement when the blond had shot him an annoyed glance.

"Ah. All's well then." King Shanks had murmured, rubbing at his forehead in relief, "I need the three of you for this. Well, relay the information to him as soon as you can, and with God's mercy, he'll be fit and able enough to travel at week's end."

"I'm confident he will be, highness,", and Sanji had inclined his head in a small bow with gratitude. Zoro had followed suit, as Sanji Ceja was Captain of the _arcabuceros_, it wouldn't be proper for him to interrupt a conversation between the King and his Royal Captain of the _Tercios Reales_ . He settled for looking important. [*]

"As I was saying before-", the red haired king continued, pulling out a long ivory carved pipe and taking a deep drag from it, "I am confident that the pair of you have heard of our discoveries in the New World? Cities of gold and entire civilizations heretofore unbeknownst to us?"

"Why of course. The New World is quite the sensation, ever since its discovery in 1492." Sanji replied, looking doubtful. "We hear quite interesting accounts of both the land and the voyage. One captain swore by the grace of God that they came upon the Kraken."

King Shanks chuckled. "I've no doubt that they were drinking quite heavily the night before…Ah, as I was saying; after a thorough discussion with the rest of the royal court, and with my Queen, I have come to the decision that the Kings of the other beleaguered nations must not supersede the great_ gloria_ of Spain. Already I hear murmurs that hated France is a'work to demean us. We must send out another expedition and more soldiers to secure our hold in the New World."

"Very good majesty. Whatever I can do is at your service. " Sanji said, bowing low, but this time he looked more than doubtful. Zoro, on the other hand, could feel a euphoric realization begin to course through him, making the very tips of his fingers tingle. Trust the red haired warrior king of Spain to thrust them into such a violent storm with no preparation whatsoever.

The King looked over them fondly, "And what better expeditionary force to send then the finest of my own guard? In five days, I have slated that the three of you shall part for the New World with a small band of trustworthy soldiers, under the royal flag of Spain and of her King." King Shanks declared as he rose from his jeweled throne. The red haired king paced in front of his seat with an excitement barely masked.

"There will be danger. There will be frustration. There will be sorrow. There will be times in which you wish with all your hearts to return to Spain, and yet, there will be no possible path open of return."

The King paused in his pacing, "_But you will be glorious_."

_Yes, yes, yes!_ Zoro could not stop his heart from singing. This was exactly what he had been waiting for; this was _exactly_ the chance he had been waiting for. A wild, savage world stretched out before him like a beautiful and dangerous map. An entire universe of hazardous unknown in which to perfect himself. All that was needed now was the King's benediction and Sanji's proud acceptance of the role-

"Your majesty, forgive me my impudence, but perhaps your majesty can clarify on this-on this _adventure_ that you are proposing we undertake. For such a potentially fatal journey must involve some sort of purpose, should it not? A meaning for which we will place our lives at stake? For that is what your highness is insinuating, or no?"

Zoro glared at Sanji, who didn't even deign to look at him; the blonde's blue eyes were locked on the hazel ones of the king's.

"Of course there is a purpose most beloved vassal." King Shanks answered, frowning at the youthful upstart of his Captain, "So hush you nettlesome mouth and listen to me, your liege lord."

"Yes, your majesty."And Sanji bowed his blond head respectfully.

"Now, lend me your ears for only a seconds more my dear _arcabuceros_, for I do not wish to steal away time more than is necessary, for I understand that you will need the totality of your time in order to prepare for the long voyage ahead."

"As you command, your Excellency."

"Listen well to gain wisdom my fellows." King Shanks said softly, his eyes dancing with the lights of a thousand legends. "Listen well to gain wisdom."

"Across the oceans and the seas that stretch westward from our shores, we have discovered a land of riches beyond our ability to understand. The men who have come back from those golden lands have reported strange wondrous tales of cities made of gold and where the rivers are pebbled with precious jewels. _And this is all ours to have_."

The King paused, "Though I have no such desire to claim such trivial things for myself, I would see to it that these riches do not fall into the hands of the enemies. And I would like to present my most beautiful and generous queen with a pretty or two."

"I shall provide you with the men, the money, and the munitions. The rest you are free to decide for yourselves. Your ultimate objection shall be, by the end of the week, to have departed from these familiar shores and to have sailed into the great ocean, whose waves shall bring you to the unknown shores of the New World."

"You shall explore the land and discover its secrets. And there you shall remain for five years, at the end of which you shall return to your _tierra natal_ to inform me of your adventures." [*]

The King stopped, and sighed ruefully, "May God damn the French soldier who snatched my arm away to an endless torment in hell. For but this imbalance, I would have taken the journey with my men and seen the land of wonders myself."

"Your country needs you, my lord." Sanji murmured respectfully, "And I would not risk your safety on the high seas, for the death toll is high; I hear that one in every four men return alive from that cursed place."

Shanks smiled. "I could tell that all three of you were wondering why I asked you to accompany me to _Sevilla_. Now the matter is clear, is it not gentlemen? Now you are much closer to the river Guadalquivir and its port. It'll be much easier to leave so, then if we were enclosed in the heart of the peninsula in Valladolid. So I can leave this charge in the hands of yourself, my worthy captain?"

"Your majesty, I would never fail you if all the lives in the world depended on the matter." and Sanji rose and bowed deeply.

"Do not hesitate to ask me for anything, soldiers. the King said, smiling happily, "Now, I believe that I hear the Queen calling me for my bath-if you'll excuse yourselves-"

"But of course, majesty." Sanji said smoothly, and, smiling gently, bowed himself out of the room, with Zoro on his heels.

~0~

Once they were out of the throne room, Zoro had turned to Sanji, the joy all but resplendent on his features, "Did you hear that Sanji? Did you believe your damn ears? We're going to the _New World_!" he would have wrapped his arms around his captain and kissed him on both cheeks if he had dared. But he didn't. Not in this land where it was considered sin. The thoughts were disturbing, and he pushed them away, quickly.

Sanji did not answer him, his steps were long and furious. They were veritably flying through the long courtyards and gardens of the King. Passing the ladies-in-waiting and the rest of the fine-blooded folk without so much as a look or a chaste kiss on the hand. It said much of the blond's internal state of mind.

"Sanji-what the deuce is wrong with you?" Zoro demanded, placing a strong hand on Sanji's shoulder, in an attempt to restrain him.

The blond shook it off angrily, "What is wrong with me? He asks what is wrong with me!"

"We are on the precipice of undertaking perhaps the most important, and most definitely the most _exciting,_ adventure of our sorry lives, Sanji!" Zoro cried, clapping him on the back, "What reason can there be _not_ to celebrate?"

They were heading out of the palace grounds now and into the city proper, and Sanji turned to throw him a scathing look, "A reason not to _celebrate,_ have you run mad, man? This country is our _home_. Our friends, our families, and all the most cherished ones that we hold closest to the heart, are going to stay _here_, as we throw ourselves into this suicide!"

"But it'll only be five years Sanji! Surely you can wait that long!" Zoro protested, feeling more than a little desperate. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, the kind of chance that he was not willing to relinquish so easily. The New World. Land of impossibilities and dreams.

But…it would not be the same if Sanji did not travel too, to the New World. Sanji _had_ to go with him. Sanji _and _Ace. But mostly Sanji. It just would not be the same to conquer the world without the blond man beside him. Ye Gods, it just would not be the same, there would be no joy in it.

"You're stark raving mad Zoro!" Sanji cried, blue eyes furious, "Did you not hear me back there? One in every four men that leaves for those deviled shores_ do not make it back_. It's signing our own death warrant the moment we agree with this utter lunacy!"

"It seems that we've already agreed Sanji." Zoro answered, cocking an eyebrow at the man. "And even you would not disobey the King."

"I know. _I know_." Sanji muttered, rubbing at his temples, "But I had no idea on how to manage to weasel out of that one. I nearly signed my own will when I asked him if he had a purpose. Surprised, really, that he didn't bite my head off for my outstanding impudence."

"But Sanji-" Zoro began, confused, "There is no possible option you can take now, as you committed yourself in your own words to King Shanks himself-"

"Do you not think I know all that already, Zoro?" Sanji snapped, flicking a stray piece of blonde hair out of his face, "I am simply trying come to terms with the fact that in five days I will never set eyes on our homeland again, neither my land, _nor_ my own people."

"You are not thinking that we will perish in the New World, certainly!" Zoro said, outraged that Sanji would consider them so weak. Zoro knew that they were anything but weak. Outrageous, sometimes. Slanderous, most of often yes. But weak? Not for all the love in the world!

"This is the cold, hard truth Zoro." Sanji muttered, looking both tired and sullen, "And we must prepare as best as we can in these next days."

"But think of it Sanji" Zoro said, still determined to get the blond to see reason, "It is just as the King says-adventure, glory, wealth-everything a man could ever want, at the very tips of our fingers!" He hooked an arm around Sanji's shoulders casually as he explained, and at least, this time, Sanji let him.

"However, I am not willing to sacrifice my life for that!" Sanji protested instead, "There are plenty of ways to become well-known and admired without it being so utterly dangerous!"

"That's the romance of life." Zoro laughed, "It wouldn't be the same to me if we took the easy way out."

"Bah…I'm still trying to think of a way to sneak out of this without offending the king in some fundamental way." Sanji muttered.

Zoro laughed again, genuinely amused at the undying resistance, "Just surrender Sanji. We are going to end up sailing to the New World in the end, like as not."

Sanji grunted forlornly, "Ace won't be in accordance with this foolish agreement."

"I disagree, Ace will _love_ this." Zoro squeezed Sanji's shoulders sympathetically.

"I believe I know Ace more than _you_ do." Sanji immediately answered, lifting a lofty brow superiorly, as he glanced at Zoro from the corner of his eye. And Zoro dropped the arm he had around Sanji's soldiers in annoyance.

He loathed it when Sanji hinted around the fact that there was always going to be a bond between himself and the other man, in which Zoro had no hopes of ever understanding, and much less, of entering. Even if Zoro had been part of the trio for a full year now, Sanji always would capitalize on the fact that Zoro was the youngest, the least experienced, the one with the least time on the force, and so forth and so on. May the devils take him. Zoro was only a year apart from the blond; at a respectable twenty-eight as compared to Sanji's two decades and nine years.

"Now, I think you're just speaking out of your worm-infested butthole." Zoro retorted. Not something one would usually say to their captain, but Sanji was just begging for a little trouble. And the day Zoro let Sanji push him around was the day he put up the sword.

Sanji paid him no heed, "Do you even know how many ladies I am going to have to extend my farewells to? Sweet Gabriela. Delicate Esmeralda. Beautiful Patricia. The _tempestuous _Adriana. How will I ever live without their glances and their love?" he moaned softly, placing a heavy hand on his heart.

"You'll live." Zoro said, restraining the urge to roll his eyes in the plebian manner, "Hold-Is not Patricia married?"

"Ah, what is that to true love?" the blond beside him sighed, eyes, no doubt, dreamy with the remembrance of sweet, yielding flesh, perfumed and soft with the application of a multitude of lotions and creams.

"If you're putting the horns on a certain gentleman, especially if it is Patricia's husband, then I think it is safer for you if you sailed to the New World." Zoro remarked. [*]

Sanji grunted, unimpressed, "What good bordello is nearby? I want food, drink, and entertainment…and not necessarily in that order. I intend to get royally drunk, and maybe when I wake up this will be the ever-popular dream."

"I doubt the wisdom of becoming so utterly inebriated when we have so only a few days left in Spain. Perhaps we should enjoy them sober." Zoro said, shaking his head in disapproval.

The blond just grimaced in answer, "Don't remind me…I believe _La Manzana Malvada_ [*] is open. Hopefully Adriana will be there…"

~0~

Adriana _was_ there, much to Zoro's silent annoyance.

As soon as they had turned onto the street which held one of Spain's most scandalous cabarets, they could hear her wild, exotic soprano raised in homage to a rather vulgar and explicit ditty which was rather popular among the sea-farers and crusty pirates of the day. If Zoro had the words right, it went something like this-

"_Life is full of kings and queens, of tramps and bums, of whores and other buccaneers! With all this mix, it's not hard to come, so abandon all those fears!"_

"_Got a wife who's a bitch, a lover who's a witch, or maybe a kink too strange for a lady's tender ears?"_

"_If you want a little funnin', then ya should come a runnin', to the nearest cabaret!"_

"_Maybe you need a little lovin', you'll sure get a little somethin', at the nearest cabaret!" _

"_We're sure you'll end up comin' and then comin' once again!" _

"_Because life is too much fun, to spend it in the sun, and to be polite and courteous the live-long day!"_

"_So 'ere come the night, we'll drink and take delight in all the seven sins, so if you're willin', come in and come to play!" _

It went on in the similar vein, getting raunchier and less subtle with every verse that came out of the unsavory person's mouth.

The bordello itself, rich and opulent, resplendent under a large, creaking sign which declared this particular den of sin to be called _La Manzana Malvada_, was alive with excitement. The lights and music spilled out of the cabaret and into the street, a warm invitation to the common passersby, some whom passed it with a furtive look, others who entered without shame.

The spring in Sanji's step had returned with the sight of one of his favorite haunts, and he hurried towards the bordello, smiling broadly and humming the bars of the above mentioned ditty. He took Zoro's arm and pulled him eagerly forward, to the enchanting siren of Lilith's voice.

"God, I love this place!" Sanji cried to Zoro, the volume of the music making it necessary to shout in order to be heard, "I'm going to miss it! This isn't like some other scabby, crusty pig stall in which the poor girls have to pay for their own god-cursed bedsheets! This is the classiest house anywhere in Spain!"

Zoro just grunted; he'd live if he never saw this rotten apple again, and very well too. But if Sanji went, then he would to.

"Who could be that angel singing like the Grecian sirens of yore? For she sounds divine!" Sanji cried out as they entered the swinging cabaret's French doors which had been chocked open with statues of elephants made of pure gold and decorated with pale jade. There was a round of tumultuous applause for the blond's entrance and a chorus of greetings from the attendees.

"She sounds like a banshee copulating with a large, lice-ridden rat." Zoro muttered, but Sanji didn't hear him.

"Sanji! Darling, welcome back! I've been counting the days since you last favored us with your presence!" Adriana, who had been leisurely reclined over a large, sleek, black clavicord, slipped over to them and slid underneath Sanji's arm, effectively displacing Zoro.

"Bullshit." Zoro said loudly.

But Adriana was a gorgeous creature, that Zoro was forced to admit, possessed of a gleaming white skin and eyes and hair so dark that they were obsidian set in snow. And the velvet red dress which overlapped her incredibly tight corset, showed the plump white breasts to perfection, and highlighted a waist which Sanji could have probably wrapped his hands around.

In other words, anything and everything that Zoro was to say that evening was going to enter Sanji's ear and exit out the other.

The blond was already being led away to a secluded booth, arms linked with the bawdy women's. Zoro waded after them, struggling his way through the multitude of people, when it seemed like the same crowd parted magically for the pair up ahead.

"Sanji! Oye, Sanji! Wait for me!" he yelled over the blasting orchestra on a raised platform across the room, "Wait-"

"Let him be, love." and Zoro was not surprised to find one of thegirls from _La Manzana_ hanging on his arm like she had never not been there.

"Erm, hello Selena…how have you been?" Zoro said, trying his best to dislodge her without being a total boor. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose sight of Sanji up ahead.

"The name's Leticia, love. But that's fine, I'll be anyone you want me to." Leticia said, fluttering impossibly thick eyelashes at him, "Fancy a spin in the sack?"

"No. No, I'm fine, thank you." And finally succeeding prying off Leticia's jeweled hands off of him, he fled after his blond captain.

He found Sanji on one of the large semi-circular couches in the back, knee deep in women, all scantily dressed. The blond was laughing as the girls tickled his cute, fluffy goatee and crawled into his lap to lift his goblet to his lips.

"And then that's when I told him-'you're nothing but a scoundrel, you great buffoon-"

The girls squealed and clapped their dainty satin-clad hands at Sanji's bravery. Zoro tried not to burst out laughing at the whole idiocy. If he remembered correctly, the man that Sanji was now claiming to have taken down, had been a fifty-year old drunk.

Sanji looked up and saw him standing there, "Zoro! Someone get this man a drink, Rosa-yes, thank you. Zoro, come on man, come sit down-" It seemed like the blond's good mood had returned. How lovely.

And though Sanji had motioned to the other side of the couch, where the women had created a space, Zoro shoved his way roughly through and plopped himself down next to Sanji the blond man. On the other side, Adriana gave him a knowing look. He didn't care, let Adriana think all she want, they would be gone within the week. And she would not dare to open her trap and accuse him of such a crime as sodomy. Not when he had the ear of the king and she was just the mistress of a bawdy house, however opulent.

Sanji just chuckled apologetically towards the women, who were shooting Zoro angry glances, "Zoro just wants to keep me safe…"

"Oh, I'm sure he wants more than to keep you safe." Adriana said, cutting smoothly in from Sanji's other side, "I'm sure he wants to keep you warm as well." Her black eyes glittered, understanding what was running through Zoro's mind. And not at all pleased at the truth in it.

Sanji laughed awkwardly, looking unsure whether to believe if it was a joke or not."Of course he does, Zoro's acts like my mother half the time." He grinned at the swordsman.

The girls erupted in laughter at the good hearted jab, and Sanji looked immediately at ease. Zoro didn't say anything, but neither did he move. He hated the taboo which detained him from placing an arm around Sanji's shoulders; putting a gloved hand on the tight leather of his thigh.

"But enough about trivial matters!" Sanji said, waving his hand disdainfully, "I have important news my beautiful ladies…"

"Whatever could it be darling?" Adriana said, putting a gloved hand to her mouth in surprise, "Do tell us."

"It is something that might overwhelm you, maybe unfit for maiden's ears." Sanji pretended to look doubtful.

"Well, good thing there are none of those here!" cried one red-haired wench, and the rest dissolved in feminine giggles.

Sanji preened himself, and then picking up the rum bottle, he commenced to serve himself a glass, letting the suspense drag out unbearably. The blond took a slow swallow from the goblet and smacked his lips in appreciation, "Ahh, a _Rioja_ is always perfection." [*]

"Tell us Sanji!" a young blonde near the edge of the sofa gushed, her blue eyes wide with admiration. Zoro could not but help and notice that her eyes were exactly one shade clearer than Sanji's.

But still the blond tortured. He rummaged in his pocket to find his packet of smokes and rolled up the tobacco in the little paper with an agonizing leisure. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he lit up his tailor-made and rolled it, lighting it up only when he had discerned no imperfections in his handiwork. Then Sanji took a deep drag, letting the smoke out in a beautiful smoke ring.

An impish urge on Zoro's part made him want to ruin all Sanji's fun by screaming out the answer; but Sanji would have murdered him and thrown his body in the ocean for the fishes. And he would have lost whatever obscenely slim chances he had with the Captain.

The blond tapped his cigar on an ashtray in the shape of a fish on the table. And looking up, said smugly-

"Dear ladies; I leave to the New World in five days."

"_Oh no Sanji! Say it isn't true!" _

Sanji looked most pleased with the feminine outburst of cries and tears and the sudden mass appearance of embroidered handkerchiefs to dab delicately at corners of moist eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm afraid that it is nothing but the truth, my dear innocents. But our great King Shanks has slated that I abandon these shores for more exotic ones, ere the season has waned. Though of course, I was itching for some excitement long since…" The rouge had the gall to fan himself in alleged boredom. As if he had _not_ just been crying and complaining of the long voyage ahead just a moment ago.

Zoro chanced a glance at Adriana, who had remained surprisingly quiet throughout the revelation. He was slightly shocked to see that her usually pale face had drained of what little color it could boast. And her lips were paler than Death's gaunt face. The cherry lipstick seemed garish against such a lack of color.

"But-But-Sanji, why-whatever for-" her eyes were wide and confused; and she is like a child all of a sudden, who is told that demons and spirits do actually exist.

"Something wrong, my dear?" Sanji asked, trailing the back of his hand across her cheek, "I assure you that-"

"Sanji-_hardly any one comes back from that horrid place!"_ Adriana cried, the alarm in her voice apparent, "Do you not understand that?"

"Adri-"

"You can't go, Sanji! For you'll not return with life preserved! And I would not have you throw your life away, you who still has so much in life-"

Zoro broke in, not pleased with the direction the woman was heading. "The highly esteemed king _bid us go_."

"And Adriana, just who do you think I am?" Sanji added, pouring himself another goblet of wine with ease, "Do not fret your pretty head with the why and wherefores of the danger which might or might not await us across the world, for that will only detract from your beauty-"

Sanji paused to raise the satin-gloved hand to his lips, "-which is substantial in of itself, may I add..."

Zoro tried not to laugh, or yank Sanji away from the woman. Flirting and any other form of blatant coquetry was all this blond man had the presence of mind to think of at a time like this.

"You don't understand." Adriana began again. And Zoro was glad to observe that the blush had returned to her plump cheeks and the total fear that had enveloped her had faded.

"Don't worry Adriana. I shall bring you back a toucan or some other strange creature from the jungles of the New World." Sanji laughed.

"And there is nothing we can possibly do to evade this mission." Zoro commented, reestablishing his grip around Sanji's shoulders, which had loosened somewhat throughout the discourse. "King Shanks was most keen on the significance he placed on our carrying out of our duties." He paused as he let that sink in, "Though I would consider this duty as an adventure, really."

A brunette next to Adriana clapped in delight, "Now, that_ is_ a man. Do you plan on conquering the New World in the first week Zoro, or on the first day?" This caused a ripple of clapping and giggles of admiration from the rest of the girls. The brunette was looking at him expectantly, her green eyes playful.

Zoro favored her with a rakish grin, "Lady, I do not plan to conquer anything. That is for mindless pillagers and mannerless brutes. A class of which I count myself fortunate to not be included in. I simply would enjoy the challenge of a journey in which many undertake and few return. That is all, and for me, that is enough."

"You are a true romantic hidalgo, Zoro." the brunette said, and the admiration and appreciation was apparent in her manner. He would have had no trouble in taking what she was so artfully offering, but his heart had been made up for over a year now, and he would not so demean himself or the ladyship herself in cheapening his love and hers.

"No, I am but a loyal vassal to the king, as well as to any lady whom I hold in great esteem." and Zoro inclined his head in a polite bow, throwing back the ball of coquetry without the slightest pause or disturbance in his manner which would suggest his blatant disinterest.

The brunette blushed, misunderstanding his chivalry; the small silk fan which she had been fanning herself fluttered and stopped. The brunette next to her playfully elbowed her friend , "What is this Josephina? Have you fallen for the charms of Zoro already?"

"N-No, don't be silly Marcia. I'm simply stuck by Zoro's courage."

"Ah, yes. Zoro is coming with me, though I had to drag him into this kicking and screaming-" Sanji broke in, sounding amused, "I needed a page boy you see. To clean my shoes, and help me bathe…"

"Oi!" he couldn't help the blood crashing into his cheeks.

The girls giggled, and Sanji turned to him, the hair falling over his eyes, as he grinned. The little scruff of beard on his chin looked just perfect on him. "I jest-I jest."

"That-That was in no ways even remotely humorous." Zoro huffed crossing his arms sullenly across his chest.

"So have you decided how you will travel to the New World?" Adriana broke in, tugging at Sanji's sleeve coat. She seemed little interested in the banter between the two men. A fact for which Zoro was eternally grateful.

Sanji shrugged, he played around with the gold cufflinks on Zoro's sleeves, trying to coax him out of his sulk. The man just wasn't used to having people mad at his sacred self. "The King told us that he would provide us the men and all the supplies and money we might need. So we'll probably be taking one of the royal armadas. Five thousand men or so."

Adriana made a scathing noise, "Royal armada, _me cago en la leche_." [*]

The girls erupted in laughter, and even Sanji threw back his head and laughed.

"And what do you have against his majesty's naval power?" Sanji asked of the black haired woman beside him, throwing an arm around her slender shoulders.

'Listen up Sanji. Listen to me very well if you wish to even make it to the New World, for it is a well known fact that half of the ships that sail there do not set eyes on its shores." Adriana paused to pour herself a cup of _Rioja_, perhaps too much to be considered ladylike.

"I'm all attention."

"The King's ships are huge, excellent things, that is the truth, fair enough. However, they rarely go attended by an escort, and as such, they fall prey to the corsairs of the coasts. You know this to be true. I've been told that they collect the skulls of the Captains they murder and impale them on poles to decorate their ships."

"And just how exactly are we going to evade the pirates, Adriana?" Zoro interrupted, "Surely you do not think we would be so base as to ask the King to escort us with more ships simply because we are afraid of a little water and a few criminals."

"That _little water_ and _few criminals _will claim your lives if you are not careful." Adriana snapped, "And though I must admit that in _your _case, this does not worry me, I will not let Sanji go like this."

"Mayhap if you suggested something which is actually plausible, I would be more willing to listen."

"Please continue Adriana, pay no heed to Zoro here." Sanji said, smiling at the woman beside him, as he put a restraining hand on Zoro's arm, "He simply is skeptical by nature."

"I am not suggesting that you ask for an escort Zoro." Adriana said, directing her fierce gaze at him, "There are other ways to reach the New World, which are much safer, and much more reliable."

"Enlighten me, oh lady of knowledge." Zoro said, tipping his glass to her.

"Your enemies are pirates. And, forgive me Sanji, but as wonderful soldiers and fine citizens the pair of you cannot compete with their bloodthirsty savvy. Your only choice is to throw your lot with them. Be pirates, to _beat_ pirates."

"What?" Sanji immediately said, his hand stilling on his cigarette. His blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"Pirates." Adriana repeated, "They have the best ships, the best crews, the most experience, more guts, the most balls; everything. They have the only chance to cross the seas safely. Hire a pirate to guide you."

Zoro gaped at her, "Have you run mad woman? We are the _tercios reales_! What pirate would willingly take us onboard, without slitting our throats the second our backs are turned?"

"He's right Adriana." Josefina commented, "There is no pirate which can be trusted with such an important mission. Better they take their chances against them. Discouraging as that is."

"And there are no pirates willing to travel to the New World!" Rosa added, fanning her blonde hair distractedly, "Not when they the business is so good close to home. I would know, for Bugino was here not a week ago, and he told me all about it." [*]

Adriana shook her head mysteriously, smiling softly, "Though most of the pirates of today have lost their manhood, there are still some who can be called true men. I know of one captain who would travel to the New World on a whim if he so chose. True, he has never sailed there, but I would stake my life that if you two asked him, he would go."

"But, how would we fit all our men on one small pirate ship?" Sanji asked "Are not pirate ships smaller vessels?"

"There is no need to take so many men." Adriana said, "You will only end up losing three fourths of them. Why not take a smaller force, and keep them all? And your mission, if you told me right, was not to collect immense stores of gold, but to enforce Spain's hold on them?"

"Still, one thousand men on _one_ ship-"

"No, too much."

"_Five hundred_?" Sanji was looking horrified, "Are you advising me to travel to an unknown continent with less than a thousand-"

"Twenty five sounds good." Adriana said softly. "A well-defined number."

Sanji's jaw fell open, at a complete and utter loss of words.

Zoro hadn't been saying anything; his mind had been racing wildly with what the woman had been saying. It actually made _sense. _Too many people would be hard to control, and many would die, surely. On the other side, a crew of thirty or so would be efficient and much more intimate. There would be less prying eyes. More intimacy between them.

"And who is this famous pirate captain who sounds like he's Satan's very brother?" he asked suddenly, directing his tone to Adriana.

"Don't tell me you agree with this nonsense Zoro!" Sanji cried.

"Better not to say his name at night." Adriana said softly, "There are ears everywhere." She gave him a mysterious look.

"Well, how do you expect us to find him?" Zoro snorted.

In response, she dug a small hand into her cleavage, and brought out a small cloth bag. She tossed it to Zoro.

Zoro caught it, ignoring Sanji who had lost himself in staring down Adriana's bosom, and untied the rawhide drawstrings. He could feel something round and heavy at the bottom, and he upturned the mouth of the bag over his open hand. A large red ruby fell out. Nearly the size of a goose egg, its facets were approaching divine, and the bloody sparkle which lit up his hand was dazzling.

Sanji sucked in his breath, as he stared at the stone's brilliance. Momentarily distracted from the plump, white globes straining against the tight, crimson corset.

"Ah, that is what that pirate gave you Adriana?" Rosa asked, awed. "I simply knew there was more between you and him than you let on."

"Give him that." Adriana said, ignoring the young girl, "He'll know what to do with it." She grinned suddenly, "In a ways."

"That's all very fine and well." Zoro said, his eyes still transfixed on the gem, "But first we must find this man."

"Of course he is nowhere near this city of the King." Adriana replied, a trifle contemptuously, "Travel to the _Palos de la Frontera. _It used to be the main port which rivaled the fame of Portugal herself and from where Colon's ships embarked in the voyage which discovered the New World. But ever since the House of the Indies established itself here, the port has housed pirates and other unsavory individuals more and more." She paused, before continuing. "Find the bar that goes by the name of the Jolly Roger. Look for the one who has a long nose. Show him the jewel and he will take you to the man. More detailed descriptions I cannot give you, you will have to discover it for yourself."

"And you are just going to give us this treasure Adriana? I cannot take it from you. It is worth a small fortune." Sanji announced, and made it take the gem from Zoro, who promptly clenched his fist around it and waved it out of reach.

"Ah, but I value your lives much more."Adriana replied, "And if this will convince you to travel safely, then by all means, I consider it a small price to pay."

"Give me that, idiot-"

"Did you not hear the woman?"

"Please accept it Sanji."

"But-"

"Yes, do Sanji! Take it! Listen to Adriana!" the other girls chorused, their eyes and voices pleading.

Sanji stilled, at a loss. "Well, erm, if you put it that way-"

"He'll take you to the New World." Adriana continued, "He has the ships, the men, and the ability to do so. And he will not betray you. I can stake my life on that." She paused suddenly and smiled, "Especially if you take that narcoleptic fool of yours."

"In short you are asking us to trust you and him." Zoro answered.

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this for us?" he asked softly.

Adriana's eyes dropped, "Because I will not let you two go as you were. If I had done so, it would have been like signing your death warrants. I do not want your blood on my hands; I do not want this to be our last meeting, when I could have done something to save you. Are you satisfied?"

"Ah, Adriana, you are the sweetest, bravest woman alive." Sanji murmured, closing the distance between them and cooing into her ear. "Do you care about me so much…?"

"Me too, idiot." Zoro remarked, punching his thigh.

"Well, you two's next days are going to be busier than a bitch in heat!" A blonde by the name of Carolina piped up, "Why don't we party the night away to give you a true Spanish farewell? The night's still young!"

_This is it. We are going to the New World. Sanji and I. And perhaps I will tell him what he is to me. _Zoro slid the ruby back into the bag and tucked it away. His thoughts warm.

"Well then let the _rioja_ be served!" Sanji cried beside him, lifting his glass aloft. The light caught it. And made his hand explode with light.

They cheered lustily, people drunk with their own immortality, and the crash of their crystal mugs, overflowing with rioja and wine, sounded like the most gorgeous bell that mankind had ever heard. It rang like the sweet exhilaration of adventure and romance.

`~0~

**Author's Note: There's some stuff in here that veers on the OOC side. Well, I don't really care. This story is an absolute blast to write. I love saying shit like, "kraken" and "listen to me, your liege lord" and "bosom" and "Have you run mad man?" Fuck, it's so fun. Enjoy the writing! The story isn't crack; it gets darker later on. :D**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**[*] **Title: The Order of the King

**[*] **Sanji Ceja: Sanji 'Eyebrow'

**[*] **La Luna Dulce: The Sweet Moon; a bordello

**[*] **Tierra natal: birth land/ home

**[*] **Putting the horns on someone: In most Spanish speaking countries, the term, 'putting the horns' on someone, means that you are cheating on them.

**[*] **La Manzana Malvada: The Damned Apple

**[*] **Me cago en la leche: Literally, "I shit in the milk." An expression used to shown disgust or disbelief in a situation.

**[*] **Bugino:Buggy the Pirate. :D

**[*] **Arcabuceros: the Spanish version of the French Musketeers.

**[*]** Tercios Reales: the Spanish royal guards.

**[*] **Rioja: type of wine.


End file.
